Neu Glanzend Senshi
by Bell Geist
Summary: Es gibt einen neuen Senshi und einen neuen Feind. Die drei Lichter zurückzukehren, und den neuen Feind hat eine Aura der Stars. Was wird geschehen? Wer ist dieser Feind? Lesen Sie und finden Sie heraus!
1. Ein neuer Freund und eine Überraschung

Kapitel Eins:

Ein neuer Freund und eine große Überraschung

An diesem windigen Tag im Herbst, findet Rielle Noble sich in ihrem Hinterhof ein Buch zu lesen. Sie ist ein Mädchen, das du immer finden konnten studieren, lesen, oder in einer Bibliothek. Sie war ziemlich ruhig. Sie war vierzehn Jahre alt. Sie hatte braune Haare und grüne Augen. Ihr Haar war über schulterlang. Sie gestalteten sie mit einem Seitenteil und hielt sie an der Seite mit einem grünen Clip. Heute war sie sportlich eine gelbe und blaue Bauer top Capri-Hosen.

"Owwiiieee!" Rielle aus ihrem Buch Ruck und lief zu ihrem Haus. Eilig lief ein paar Treppen. Sie kam zu einem Schlafzimmer und öffnete die Tür. Dort auf dem Fußboden saß ihr Schluchzen Schwester Melanie.

"Was passiert, Melanie?" Rielle gefragt. Melanie war Rielle jüngste Schwester. Rielle hatte auch eine weitere Schwester und einen Bruder. Ihre jüngere Schwester heißt Karina und ihr jüngerer Bruder heißt Charlie. Melanie war acht Jahre alt. Sie hatte das Kinn Länge rote Haare und braune Augen. Heute trug sie ihr Lieblings-violetten Blüten Sommerkleid.

"Ich habe von einer Biene gestochen!" Melanie schluchzte.

"Es ist okay, Mellie, lass es mich sehen", antwortete Rielle. Mellie war Rielle Spitznamen für sie. Sie nahm ihre Schwester am Arm und blickte auf den Stachel. "Lass mich gehen meine Pinzette, okay? Just hier bleiben", befahl sie. Sie lief durch den Flur auf und ab eine Treppe. Sie lief in ihr Zimmer, in das Badezimmer, packte sie Pinzette, und lief dann wieder heraus. Sie kam zurück zu ihrer Schwester ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben sie. Sie hob ihren Arm wieder schnell und pflückte die Stinger aus. "Bitteschön. Alles besser!"

"Danke, Ree!" Melanie erwiderte. Ree war es, was Melanie Rielle aufgerufen. "Kann ich einen Popsicle?"

"Man kann nicht über eine Popsicle bis nach dem Abendessen, dumm!" Rielle geantwortet.

Das Telefon klingelte, und Rielle hob es auf.

"Hallo. Rielle Dies ist", antwortete sie.

"Hey Rielle, it's me, Anza," sagte die Stimme am Telefon. Anza war Rielle bester Freund. Sie war etwa so groß wie sie war und sie hatte gewellte blonde Haare, die gerade an ihr vorbei kam Schultern. Sie hatte blaue, grüne Augen, dass manchmal verändert Farben. Sie trug Kontakte, aber manchmal ist sie trug eine Brille. Ein Paar war lila und das Paar war braun mit Strasssteinen auf dem Rand.

"Hallo, Anza", sagt Rielle. "Warum rufst du?"

"Wussten Sie, dass die drei Lichter wieder und sie gehen, um sein mit einem Konzert am nächsten Wochenende?" Anza praktisch schrie.

"No way! Drei Lichter sind wieder da? Das ist so toll!" Rielle schrie zurück.

"Ich weiß. Wie groß ist denn das?" Anza sagte.

"Erstaunlicherweise super toll!" Rielle beantwortet.

"Rielle, entweder steigen oder das Telefon zu schreien", sagte die Mutter Rielle. Ihre Mutter war eine große wunderschöne Frau. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar mit natürlichen roten Highlights. Und wunderschönen braunen Augen Schokolade. Seit Rielle wußte, daß sie nicht aufhören zu schreien jederzeit schnell, erzählte sie Anza musste sie aus dem Telefon zu bekommen. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, (ganz unten) und in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter war.

"Mama, kann ich sehen, gehen die drei Lichter Konzert nächste Woche?" Rielle fragte: "Bitte?" fügte sie hinzu.

"Ich weiß nicht, mein Schatz. Es hängt davon ab, ob wir beschäftigt sind oder nicht", antwortete ihre Mutter. "Warte, Three Lights? Ich habe noch nie von ihnen gehört."

"Sie würden es nicht haben, weil Anza sagt, dass sie verschwanden auf mysteriöse vor drei Jahren. Sie erzählte mir, zogen wir hier einen Monat, nachdem sie verschwunden waren," erklärte Rielle.

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Sie in der Lage sein werde, um zu gehen. Du Vater wird an diesem Tag arbeiten und ich habe ein Treffen zu gehen." Rielle Vater war Arzt und ihre Mutter war ein Wissenschaftler. "Ich weiß nicht, wer Sie es bekommen, wenn wir gegangen werde."

"Konnte Anza Eltern fahren mich?" Rielle gefragt.

"Anza zu weit entfernt wohnt. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihre Eltern zu verschwenden, nur um Gas den ganzen Weg hierher zu fahren und dann zu einem noch weiter entfernten Konzert", erklärte ihre Mutter.

"Darf ich fragen, Haruka und Michiru?" Sie waren ihre nächsten Nachbarn. Sie wurden Lesben und hatte eine Adoptivtochter namens Hotaru. "Man hat mir gesagt, dass sie die drei Lichter wissen verwendet. Und sie lügen nie."

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Warum gehst du nicht gleich nebenan und bitten zu gehen", antwortete ihre Mutter.

"Okay!" lief sie aus der Haustür und rannte zu Haruka und Michiru's Haus. Wenn sie bekam sie zur Tür klingelte. Setsuna öffnete die Tür. Setsuna war Haruka und Michiru's bester Freund. Und Hotaru nannte sie Setsuna-Mama. Auch wenn sie nicht ihre Adoptivmutter. Sie ist eine große Frau mit langen schwarzen Haare mit einem Knoten an der Spitze. Sie hatte rote Augen seltsam. Heute trug sie einen beigen Kaschmir-Pullover und schwarze Hose Hose.

"Warum hallo Rielle. Bist du gekommen, um mit Hotaru spielen?" fragte Setsuna.

"Nein, eigentlich möchte ich Haruka und Michiru eine Frage stellen," Rielle beantwortet.

"Nun, sie sind hier nicht im Moment. Darf ich etwas ausrichten?" scherzte Setsuna.

"Sicher, aber ich kann in first come?" fragte Rielle. Setsuna trat beiseite und ließ Rielle betreten das Haus. Sie führte sie in die Küche.

"Was ist Ihre Botschaft?" fragte Setsuna noch lustig.

"Glaubst du, dass Haruka und Michiru konnte mir die drei Lichter Konzert treffen nächste Woche?" Rielle gefragt.

"The Three Lights. O Gott, ich habe nicht gehört haben, dass Namen in eine Weile. Ich bin sicher, sie würde gerne mitnehmen. Haben Sie schon Karten?" Setsuna gefragt.

"Eigentlich ist das Konzert kostenlos an die Fans, die noch unterstützt werden ihnen ist, auch nachdem sie gegangen waren. Sie sagen, unsere Loyalität genug bezahlt", antwortete Rielle.

"Habe ich jemanden sagen höre Three Lights?" fragte jemand. Standing der Tür war Hotaru. Sie hatte glänzendes schwarzes Haar. Es lag nur knapp über die Schultern um etwa ein oder zwei Zoll. Sie hatte hübsche violette Augen. Heute trug sie einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, einem schwarzen Minirock und ein rotes Barett. Sie mag die Farbe schwarz. Manchmal trägt sie andere Farben, aber in der Regel nicht. Sie ist fast fünfzehn. Ihr Geburtstag ist in zwei Wochen, eigentlich. Haruka und Michiru sind ihre Adoptiveltern. Ihre leibliche Mutter war Wissenschaftler, aber sie starb in einem Labor Unfall. Ihr Vater lebt noch, aber er Art verrückt.

"Ja, sie sind mit einem Konzert am kommenden Wochenende", antwortete Rielle

"Oh bitte, Setsuna-Mama, darf ich gehen?" Hotaru gefragt.

"Du mußt Haruka und Michiru fragen, wenn sie nach Hause kommen", antwortete Setsuna.

"Sind sie nicht in das Haus Usagi?" fragte Hotaru. Rielle Usagi hat nie kennengelernt, aber sie hat Bilder gesehen. Usagi ist etwa im Alter von siebzehn Jahren. Sie hat lange blonde Haare, sie steckt in einer odango Stil. Sie hat die schönsten blauen Augen.

"Ja", antwortete Setsuna.

"Darf ich sie anrufen und fragen?" Hotaru fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Sicher, Hotaru", antwortete Setsuna. Hotaru und Rielle rannte den Gang hinunter zum nächstgelegenen Telefons, die in einem der Zimmer im ersten Stock war. Hotaru griff zum Telefon und wählte Usagi's Telefon zu Hause. Erst fünf Ringe, dass jemand abgeholt.

"Hallo, dieses Tsukino Usagi spricht," Usagi stellte sich vor.

"Hey, Usagi, kann ich Haruka-Papa und Mama Michiru-sprechen?" Hotaru gefragt.

"Hallo, Hotaru! Natürlich können Sie! Lassen Sie mich gehen sie finden", antwortete Usagi. Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt, dass Hotaru hatte sie angerufen. Es schien ihr eine lange Zeit, seit sie genannt hatte. Usagi joggte den TV-Raum, wo Haruka und Michiru sitzen zusammen mit ihren anderen Freunden wurden. "Haruka. Michiru. Sie haben einen Anruf", sagte Usagi.

Haruka nahm das Telefon aus der Hand Usagi und legte sie auf Lautsprecher so Michiru es hören konnte, auch. "Dies ist Haruka", sagte sie ins Telefon.

"Und dies ist Michiru" Michiru aufgenommen.

"Ich weiß, wer du bist, Närrinnen!" Hotaru schrie sie an.

"Warum Hallo Hotaru. Was willst du?" Michiru gefragt.

"Rielle kam vorbei und wollte Sie fragen, ob Jungs konnten sie die drei Lichter Konzert teilzunehmen. Und wenn du mich treffen könnte, too?" Eilig hat den letzten Teil vor ihren Eltern explodieren würde.

"Natürlich werden wir sie an die drei Lichter Konzert teilzunehmen", antwortete Haruka.

"Wirklich? Awesome. Für einen Augenblick dachte ich, Sie würden explodieren", erklärte Hotaru.

"Warum sollten wir explodieren, Liebling?" Michiru gefragt.

"Weil es die drei Lichter! Drei Lichter!" Hotaru schrie sie an.

"Three Lights?" jemand im Hintergrund gefragt. Hotaru hatte das Gefühl, dass es Minako war. Minako war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person in der Gruppe, die noch in Erinnerung und besessen über die drei Lichter. Dann hörte Hotaru jeder andere sich aufregen und aufgeregt. Sie hörte Gemurmel Ami über die Suche nach ihrem Fan-Club-Karte. Makoto über eine willkommene zurück Kuchen. Rei tat ihre spirituelle Gesänge entweder danke den Göttern oder ruhig zu bleiben. Hotaru war nicht wirklich sicher. Aber sie hatte ein Gefühl war es, ruhig zu bleiben. Rei war derjenige, der immer versucht, die Mädchen zu beruhigen. Sie konnte fast sehen Chibiusa herumtanzen während des Singens, "Three Lights sind zurück! Three Lights sind zurück!"

"Ich habe nur gesagt, ich würde dich dort zu fahren, bin ich nicht bleiben", erklärte Haruka. "Aber ich traue Usagi und die anderen Jungs über euch wachen. Someone zuständig sein werden, muss gehen."

"Ich werde bei ihnen bleiben," freiwillig Michiru. Haruka musterte sie argwöhnisch.

"Ich schätze, das ist okay. Wir sehen uns zu Hause, Hotaru", rief Haruka.

"Ja, siehst du, mein Lieber!" Michiru ebenfalls aufgerufen.

Eine Woche später wurde bei Rielle Hotaru's Haus, sie wurden Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka und Michiru warten, um bereit. Er nahm sie immer ewig. Sie gingen schließlich die Haupttreppe trägt ein einfaches Kleid Lavendel, dass knapp über die Knie und einen dünnen schwarzen Gürtel um die Taille war. Die Ärmel waren leicht geschwollen.

Obwohl ihre Kleidung ist einfach, ich finde es immer noch etwas mehr für ein Konzert getan, gedacht Rielle.

Rielle blickte auf ihre eigenen Kleider. Sie trug ein rotes Armband floral Spaghetti Shirt, das an der Unterseite mit Schlag und dunkelblaue Jeans. Rielle die Zeit genommen, um das Zimmer zu schauen und zu vergleichen jedermanns Kleidung zu Michiru's. Hotaru trug einen grauen Minirock und lila Tank-Top. Selbst wenn Hotaru Farbe trug, war es meist violett. Haruka trug eine ärmellose schwarze und rote kariertes Hemd und schwarze Hosen. Setsuna trug eine weiße Bluse und einen schwarzen Bleistiftrock. Nicht, was Sie normalerweise zu einem Konzert zu tragen, aber da Setsuna nicht wirklich etwas anderes als Dinge, die Sie tragen, um arbeiten konnte, war dies wahrscheinlich das beste was sie tun konnte.

"Okay, komm, Mädchen, in das Auto", Haruka bestellt. Sie gingen alle aus dem Haus und 5-Sitzer Cabrio Haruka's. Sie drehte das Radio an. Rielle zog ihr Buch, das sie in ihrer Handtasche hatte. Sie war in der Mitte mit Setsuna sitzt auf der rechten Seite, ihr Haar wehte hinter ihr heraus, und Hotaru auf ihrem linken, der zu sein schien Zone zu verlassen. Es dauerte ungefähr zwanzig Minuten, um das Konzert zu bekommen.

"Wir sind hier!" Hotaru schrie, praktisch einen Sprung aus ihrem Sitz. Jeder hat sich rasch aus dem Wagen. Haruka eilte sie zum Stadion. Jeder konnte sagen, daß sie wirklich wollte, um aus diesem Platz zu bekommen. Sie kamen zu dem Kassenhäuschen, wo eine lange Schlange bildete.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Mann sagte, dass Ticket. Er war ein Mann in seinen späten Vierzigern mit einer Glatze.

"Wir würden gerne sehen, die drei Lichter Konzert." Haruka sagte der Mann.

"Wie lange haben Sie ein Fan gewesen?" das Ticket Mann fragte.

Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru und Rielle trat an den Messestand.

"Vier Jahre," Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru und sprach zusammen.

"Namen?" fragte der Mann Ticket.

"Tomoe Hotaru", antwortete Hotaru.

"Kaioh Michiru," erwiderte Michiru.

"Meioh Setsuna", sagte Setsuna

"Und du?" das Ticket Mann leitete die Anfrage an Rielle.

"Ich bin ein Fan seit drei Jahren", antwortete Rielle.

"Namen?"

"Noble Rielle," antwortete sie. Haruka trat zurück bis zu dem Stand und der Mann gab ihr ein paar Tickets. Sie hatten Michiru, Hotaru, Rielle und Setsuna's Namen auf sie und wie lange sie schon Fans. Auch wurden einige Bilder von die drei Lichter, dass sie Autogramm bekommen konnte.

"Seht es Anza!" Rielle nannte, wies auf ihre beste Freundin. "Come on Hotaru." Rielle geschleppt Hotaru hinüber, wo Anza stand. Nach Haruka wusste, dass Rielle und Hotaru wäre wunderbar, sie ging schnell zu ihrem Auto und fuhr weg. Anza trug ihre Kontakte an diesem Tag. Sie trug ein weißes Hemd geschnürt geschnallt, die unter einem lila Langarm-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und schwarzem Gauchos geschichtet wurde.

"Hey, Anza!" Rielle schrie.

"Hallo, Rielle. Wer ist das?" Anza gefragt.

"Anza, dies ist mein Nachbar Hotaru" Rielle eingeführt. "Hotaru, dies ist mein Freund, Anza."

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru", begrüßte Anza, bietet ihr die Hand.

"Du auch", sagte Hotaru, wobei Anza die Hand und schüttelte sie. Dieses Mal war das einzige Hotaru zu schreien aufgeregt. "Es gibt Usagi und die anderen!" Sie sagte darauf hin zu einer Gruppe von Mädchen. Hotaru, Rielle und Anza rannte auf sie zu. "Rielle, Anza, das ist Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako und Chibiusa." Sie zeigte auf jede Person, als sie ihren Namen sagte. Usagi hatte lange blonde Haare, aber heute, statt odango, hatte sie es in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz. Sie trug ein rosa Bikini-Top mit einer weißen Weste drüber, und rosa Hose. Ami hatte kurze Haare, blaue in Richtung Kopf gerollt. Sie hatte blaue Augen, fast wie Usagi's aber dunkler. Sie trug einen blauen Pullover und eine weiße Mini-Rock. Rei hatte lange schwarze Haar, die nach unten ging sie zurück. Sie hatte lila Augen wie Hotaru. Sie hatte einen weißen und roten T-Shirt und Jeans Shorts. Makoto hatte braunes Haar, dass bis zu einem Pferdeschwanz gehalten wurde. Sie trugen auch erhöhte earings und hatte grüne Augen. Sie trug einen hellgrünen langärmeliges T-Shirt und grüne Hosen. Minako hatte lange blonde Haare mit einer roten Schleife, und blaue Augen. Sie trug einen orangefarbenen Tank-Top und orange und blau gestreiften Hosen. Chibiusa war der kleinste. Sie hatte rosa Zöpfen und roten Augen. Sie trug eine weiße Jacke und rosa Shorts.

Chibiusa und Usagi so ähnlich. Vielleicht sind sie Schwestern. Sie sind sogar fast trug dasselbe, dachte Rielle.

"Ich denke, das Konzert wird bald beginnen", sagte Minako aufgeregt. Ihr Ticket in der Hand. Das Ticket, das sie hatte, war sehr glänzend und hatte ihren Fanclub Status Nummer drauf. Sie begann läuft auf den Eingang zum Stadion. Die anderen folgten ihr. Michiru und Setsuna eilte zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Das Gute war, dass sie nicht so weit hinter der Linie. Sie waren zumindest die sechste Gruppe im Einklang. Mit Minako vor allen Leuten, konnten sie alle sehen sie auf und ab hüpfte vor Aufregung. Als es endlich an der Reihe zu geben, die Person ihre Tickets, Minako praktisch schob das Ticket in der Guy's Gesicht. Dann lief er zu gehen kaufen einige Buttons, T-Shirts, Schlüsselanhänger, etc. Alle waren schließlich im Stadion, dass sie nicht wissen, was als Erstes zu tun. Der Ort war humongous. Sie wurden alle möglichen Dinge, die Sie kaufen, nicht zu erwähnen, eine Tombola für einen Teil der Three Lights "Dinge könnten. Sie waren Perücken, Mikrofone, und sogar exakt die gleichen Schuhe, die die drei Lichter trug. Nach ca. 2 Stunden von Einkaufs-und herumspielen. Der Sprecher kündigte an, dass das Konzert wäre in zwanzig Minuten zu starten. Jeder fing an, gegen die großen Türen, die auf die Bühne geführt und die Mosh Pit laufen. Rielle stieß jemand. Als sie sah zu sagen, sorry, stattdessen sagte sie, "OMG! Seiya Kou!" Jeder in ihrer Gruppe sah aufgeregt. Minako lief auf ihn zu und gab ihm eine riesige Umarmung. Es sah aus wie sie vor Glück weinte.

"Schön, dass Sie sehen auch, Minako-chan" Seiya geschafft zu sagen.

"Sie erinnerte mich an meinen Namen!" Minako schrie vor Erregung.

"Ich würde es nie vergessen", sagte er in Schmerzen. "Man kann loslassen, mich jetzt", sagte er. Sie wollte nicht loslassen. "Bevor ich ersticke!"

"Oops! Entschuldigung!" Sie entschuldigte sich.

"Wow. Everyone's gerade hier. Na ja, außer für Haruka. Aber Sie erwarten, dass. Festhalten. Wer sind diese Leute?" Seiya gebeten, gestikulierte in Richtung Rielle und Anza.

"Mein Name ist Rielle, und dies ist Anza," stellte sich Rielle und Anza zu Seiya. "Wir sind Hotaru Freunden."

Es gibt viel mehr zu diesem Gespräch, sondern um sie alle aufzuschreiben würde ewig dauern. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, fragte Seiya eine Menge Fragen, und jeder bekam eingeladen, hängen hinter der Bühne.

Bell Geist


	2. Das Konzert und danach

**Hier ist Kapitel zwei des New Shining Senshi. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze kein Sailor Moon oder dem Sera Myu Songs Chasing After You und La Moon. Ich besitze ein beliebiges Zeichen in dieser Geschichte, die nicht in der Sailor Moon Anime oder Manga.**

Kapitel Zwei:

Das Konzert und danach

Wenn alle backstage war, liefen Minako off zu Taiki und Yaten finden. Sie könnten alles erzählen, wenn sie sie gefunden, konnte sie quietschen von Pluto gehört worden sein.

"Wirklich, Minako, können Sie jetzt loslassen", sagte ein Yaten verärgert. Er ging in das Zimmer mit Minako dicht hielt sich an ihm. Als er es endlich geschafft, sie weg von ihm Klaue, Taiki ging in den Raum und es begann wieder von vorn. Taiki Entschuldigung für sie, weg von ihm war, dass das Konzert wäre in fünf Minuten beginnen zu erhalten. Jeder sofort nieder. Angst, er könnte sie hören Publikum. Zwar hatte das Gefühl, Hotaru das Publikum hörte Minako's quietscht laut und deutlich. Nach ein paar Minuten, ging die Menge schwieg und die drei Lichter gingen auf die Bühne. Das Publikum jubelte nur für eine Minute, bis sie durch Seiya unterbrochen wurden in das Mikrofon sprechen.

"Wir möchten Ihnen für Ihr Kommen zu diesem Konzert bedanken. Es ist schön zu wissen, wir haben noch so viele Fans. Beifall für sich selbst für sein awesome Fans," ein Bündel von Jubel brach in der Menge. Auch Usagi und die anderen jubelten. Als es endete, sprach Seiya wieder. "Dieser erste Song ist ein Song, den du nicht hast von uns gehört noch. Wir wollten es unser letztes Konzert spielen, aber Sie wissen, wie das geendet hat. Es heißt" Chasing After You "." Als er geendet hatte, begann die Musik. Und sie fing an zu singen.

"Chasing After You, verfolgt

dass der Duft verkaufen

Niemand kann es zu stehlen

Das duftende Sterne

Memory ist vergänglich

Tief in meinem Herzen

Es ist wie ein Fleck

Unaufhörlich geschürt.

Mein Herz

Crazy mich!

Sternschnuppen gleiten aus dem Nachthimmel

bis der letzte glänzt aus den Augen

Ich werde auch weiterhin, bis ich Sie erreichen können.

Das verspreche ich ernst.

Schreien für meine Liebe!

Schreien für deine Liebe!

Chasing, nachdem Sie

Crossing over Unendlichkeit

Das Duft, um danach zu suchen.

Egal wo sie versteckt sind,

Das kann nicht sein Duft gehüllt

Mit diesen Waffen

Ich umarme Dich

Halten Sie sich in meine Arme

Genau das macht mich

Stellen Sie sich es wünschen, für sie.

Schaut den sternenklaren Nacht!

Ich schicke meinen Anruf zu Ihnen.

Kannst du nicht antworten?

Ich habe keinen anderen Weg.

Warte auf mich wie jetzt

Wir werden sicher wieder vereint werden.

Schreien für meine Liebe!

Schreien für deine Liebe!

Es war ein großes Getöse aus dem Publikum. Offensichtlich gefiel das Lied sehr. Das ganze Konzert war wie dieses. Die drei Lichter würden neue Songs zu spielen, und das Publikum sehr gut gefallen ihnen. Es war das letzte Lied des Konzerts, und Seiya nahm das Mikrofon wieder ein.

"Das letzte Lied wurde von einem Freund von mir geschrieben, und ich würde sie und ihre Freunde hier herauf zu kommen und tanzen zu" La Moon "mag!"

"Ich schrieb dieses Lied!" Minako schrie. Natürlich wußte jeder, jeder, außer Rielle und Anza, dass Minako, dass Song geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte es für sie gesungen, so viele Male, dass sie dauerhaft in ihrem Gehirn stecken. "Come on, guys!" Sie rannte auf die Bühne. Alle folgten ihr, außer für Rielle und Anza. "Du auch", Minako bestanden. So schlossen sie sich den anderen auf der Bühne.

"Jeder ist dies Aino Minako. Sie das Lied geschrieben haben. Bitte geben Sie ihr einen Applaus", das Publikum jubelte. "Und das sind ihre Freunde. Tsukino Usagi, Ami Mizuno, Hino Rei, Makoto Kino, Tomoe Hotaru, Kaioh Michiru, Setsuna Meioh, Noble Rielle, Satoi Anza und Tsukino Chibiusa," gab es eine weitere Runde von Applaus. Dann begann das Lied. Jeder auf der Bühne tanzte eine echte schnellen Tanz.

Die letzte Chance kommt nur einmal

Zählen Sie nicht auf den verlassenen Träume

Tauchen Sie ein in Geheimnis

Blick in deinen Augen

Die Zeit wird hineingezogen

An einem weit entfernten Dimension, Fly Away!

Seiya gab das Mikrofon an den Minako solo singen.

Beim Baden im Mondschein, mit Erinnerungen

Fern oder nah, vielleicht werden wir wissen, dass Art von Liebe

Minako hielt das Mikrofon und teilte mit Seiya Taiki.

Um sie zu retten Liebe Fortsetzung

Wie viele Hunderte von Millionen von Lichtjahren müssen wir wandern?

Mit dem gleichen Sie, werden wir diese für immer zu wiederholen.

Für die Zukunft der Sterne.

Ich möchte, um sicherzustellen, dass der, La Moon.

In Echtzeit, folgen Sie der Romantik

Lassen Sie sich durch den Glanz geblendet werden

Die Bahn ist im Begriff, verzerrt werden

Wir brauchen aber eine Sache

Nur ein reines Gefühl

Reach die Zukunft, Misty Way!

Auch hier ist okay Abschied

Da unsere nächste Sitzung ist in unseren Herzen eingeprägt!

Enthalten diese Gedanken in einen Mond-drop

Ich verspreche, ihn halten.

Moon Dusche strömen in unseren Augen emporgehoben.

Bitte, ich flehe dich an!

Bitte geben Sie uns Kraft!

Die drei Lichter hörte auf zu singen für das Solo.

Wenn im Mondschein überschüttet, die Erinnerungen

Fern oder nah, wir wissen, dass Liebe.

Jeder trat wieder ein.

Um für die Fortsetzung der Liebe suchen ...

Werden wir wandern durch Hunderte von Millionen von Lichtjahren?

Mit dem gleichen Sie, werden wir diese ewig wiederholen ...

Für die Zukunft der Sternbilder

Ich möchte, um sicherzustellen, dass der, La Moon!

Das Lied endete und das Publikum jubelte wirklich laut. Jeder auf der Bühne verbeugte sich mehrmals. Seiya lassen Minako in das Mikrofon sprechen.

"Konnichiwa, Minna! Mein Name ist Aino Minako, und ich schrieb dieses Lied. Ich bin wirklich glücklich zu wissen, dass es Ihnen gefallen. Ich lege sehr viel Mühe in dieses Lied, als ich es schrieb. Das war vor ungefähr drei Jahren. Ich gab es die drei Lichter kurz bevor sie verließ, war es mir von zu erinnern. Und ich schätze, ich habe mehr als ich wollte. Sie kamen zurück, und sie sang mein Lied. Und was noch besser ist, dass ich sie zu singen hat mit ihnen. Und alle meine Freunde haben zu singen und zu tanzen. Ich hoffe, Sie genießen das Konzert, und kommen zurück zur künftigen, "wenn Minako ihrer Rede, das Publikum für eine volle zehn Minuten jubelten fertig. Die Dinge begannen, sich niederzulassen, wenn die Leute verlassen gestartet. Niemand konnte glauben, die Nacht war wirklich vorbei. Aber wenn Ami Zeit überprüft, war es elf Uhr nachts! Sie alle beschlossen, zum Abendessen zu gehen, dass irgendwo noch offen war. Sie fanden ein nettes Restaurant namens The Moon Bird. Sie waren die einzigen, die es, so dass sie ohne die Menschen drängten sich reden könnten und bat die drei Lichter für Autogramme. Sie blieben an der Gaststätte bis ein Uhr morgens. Michiru namens Haruka zu kommen holen sie, Setsuna, Rielle und Hotaru auf. Sie kam in ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten. Alle anderen haben eine Fahrt nach Hause in die drei Lichter "limo. Als alle schliefen sie hatten Träume glücklich über das Konzert. Erst Rei wachte, dass sie merkte, hatte sie einen Traum von einem neuen Feind.

**Bitte überprüfen.**

**Danke fürs Lesen!**

**Bell Geist!**


	3. Der neue feind revealed

**Hier ist Kapitel drei. Genießen Sie dieses Kapitel. Ich mag diese.**

**Disclaimer: Ich weiß keine eigenen Sailor Moon. Ich besitze den neuen Feind, und jeder Charakter in dieser Geschichte, die nicht in Sailor Moon Anime oder Manga wurde.**

Kapitel drei:

Die neuen Feinde enthüllt

Der Morgen nach dem Konzert, als Rei einer außerordentlichen Sitzung stattfinden würde, dass am späteren Nachmittag. Im Moment Makoto und Ami wurden mit an der Rei Hikawa Temple, Erhalten alles bereit für das Treffen. Ami war mit Luna forschen. Makoto war in der Küche für die Sitzung behandelt.

Letzte Nacht Rei hatte einen Traum über einen bevorstehenden Kampf mit Leuten, die eine Aura der Stars hatten. Sie spürte auch, dass eine neue senshi geweckt werden würde. Sie spürte die Energie um die Kurven driftet Tokyo, Feststellung des rechtmäßigen Eigentümers. Sie erkannte, dass der Eigentümer nicht gefunden hätte, wenn sie nicht in Lebensgefahr war. In diesem Augenblick spürte Rei jemand sie anstarrte. Sie wandte sich die Küche, aber Makoto war noch drin. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter anstarrte. Ihr blondes Haar war fast weiß und es war in einem langen Zopf war, dass etwa einen Fuß über ihre Knöchel. Ihre Augen waren ein schönes helles Blau. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid knielang und eine schwarze Achselzucken. Sie sah nur bei Rei für eine zweite mehr als sie bückte sich und hob auf der wunderschönen Lilien und ging weg. Rei konnte kaum über den Vorfall zu denken, wenn Makoto aus der Küche kam und fragte Rei zu probieren ihr Essen.

Der Vormittag verging schnell für Rei, die immer noch denken, von dem geheimnisvollen Mädchen war. In kürzester Zeit haben die anderen Senshi starten Ankunft in Rei's Place. Die outers waren die ersten, um anzukommen. Hotaru ging in der ersten und gab Rei eine Umarmung, bevor Sie sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen die Snacks Makoto vorbereitet hatte. Setsuna getreten nächsten dicht gefolgt von Haruka und Michiru gefolgt. Minuten vor Beginn des Treffens Minako stürzte durch die Tür und ein paar Minuten später Usagi endlich angekommen, mit ein paar Sekunden zu ersparen.

Rei legte das Geschäft der geheimnisvolle Mädchen im Hinterkopf. Sie begann zu erzählen den anderen Senshi über ihren Traum.

"Letzte Nacht habe ich einen Traum von einem Kampf zwischen uns und einem neuen Feind hatte. Sie hatten die Aura des Stars unter ihnen. Ich spüre auch die Anwesenheit eines Senshi, die nicht bekannt gemacht hat, sich noch", erklärte Rei.

"Ich habe die gleiche Weise fühlen, auch", sagte Michiru. "Ich überprüfte die Deep Aqua Mirror, aber ich habe doch nichts davon."

"Ich habe gehört das Feuer, aber nichts", sagte Rei ungläubig an.

Die Sitzung wird weiter und weiter gezogen. Sie sprachen über Schlachtpläne, Theorien, auch, was der Feind aussah. Niemand wußte, wie dieses Thema aufkam. Aber immerhin, die Sitzung beendet, wenn alle müde war, hatte Hotaru sogar eingeschlafen, und sie rannte aus der Nahrung. Jeder schläfrig stand vom Tisch auf und ging aus dem Tempel und ging nach Hause. Der nächste Tag war ein Schultag, und niemand wollte sich zu verspäten. Rei widerwillig stand auf und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Sie änderte ihr in Schlafanzug und ging schlafen. Ihre Träume rund um den neuen Feind, der noch kommen sollte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie benommen und bekam für die Schule gekleidet. Sie ging an eine andere Schule als die anderen. Sie ging auf eine private katholische Schule nur für Mädchen. Sie ging ruhig in die Schule an diesem Tag. Ihr Verstand noch Nachdenken über ihr seltsames Gefühl. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie der Schule bekommen, bis sie in eine Zwangsjacke Mauer verlief. Sie fiel nach hinten und landete kaum auf den Beton. Ihre beste Freundin Fumina, die sie gesehen hatte, fallen, rannte zu ihr und half ihr auf.

"Bist du okay, Rei-chan?" Fumina fragte sie mit Sorge. Fumina war ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Sie hatte braunes Haar, das bis auf die Schultern und braunen Augen wurde. Sie trug eine Brille mit Herzchen an den Rändern.

"I'm Alright", Rei geschafft zu sagen. "Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich wollte", ging sie in die Klasse zusammen und setzte sich in ihrem Haus bietet Platz und wartete auf den Lehrer zu erreichen. Etwa fünf Minuten später ging der Lehrer auf Ihr Name war Schwester Marina, und ja, sie war eine Nonne, schwarzen Outfit und alles. Sie ging langsam in die Klasse und stand in der Stirnseite des Klassenraums.

"Klasse, heute haben wir einen neuen Schüler haben", sagte sie. "Ihr Name ist Mori Miyuki. Früher war sie nach Tokio Catholic High School zu gehen. Bitte geben Sie ihr einen herzlichen Empfang."

In ging das Mädchen, Mori Miyuki. Rei schnappte nach Luft. Es war das gleiche Mädchen, das sie gestern gesehen hatten bei ihrem Tempel. Der mit dem langen weißen Haaren und den hellblauen Augen. Das Mädchen, das bei Rei angestarrt hatte, als sie nicht auf der Suche.

"Konnichiwa, Minna. Ich bin Mori Miyuki und ich freue mich sehr über diese Schule zu kommen aufgeregt. Ich wollte hier gehen für eine sehr lange Zeit, konnte aber nie leisten. Ich hoffe, ich werde viele Freunde machen", sagte sie der Klasse. Rei könnte sagen, sie in die beliebte Gruppe würde in kürzester Zeit zu begrüßen. Um nicht zu sagen, dass das beliebte Mädchen bedeuten wurden. Rei war sogar richtig gute Freunde mit ihnen. Sie und Fumina waren fast in die Gruppe. Aber dieses Mädchen war etwas Neues. Sie war Schönheit.

Gäbe es keine Jungen an dieser Schule sie alle über ihr wäre, dachte Rei.

Am Mittag, sah, dass ihre Rei Annahme recht hatte. Miyuki hatte bereits in den beliebten Mädchen-Gruppe begrüßt worden, wie sie freundlich waren ein alter Freund. Sie und Fumina ging mit ihnen zu sitzen, zu lernen Miyuki ein bisschen besser kennenzulernen.

"So, Miyuki, waren es Jungen an Ihre alte Schule?" eines der Mädchen gefragt. Ihr Name war Nao. Sie war das beliebteste Mädchen in der Schule. Sie hatte fast Taillenlänge Dirty Blonde Haare und braune Augen. Sie hatte zu dieser Schule ihr ganzes Leben, die erklären, warum Rei so gute Freunde mit ihr war, das hätte gehen. Sie war mit Jungen, die Sie erwarten würden besessen mondo, wenn Sie auf eine alle Mädchenschule ging.

"Ja, es gab eine Menge Jungs an meiner Schule. Die schönsten Jungen in der Stadt ging es," Miyuki erklärt. Sie hatte weiche Stimme. Es war nicht zu tief und es war nicht zu hoch. Sie hatte den perfekten Klang ihrer Stimme. Es klang wie eine Geige spielen eine schöne Melodie. Sie hatte sogar einen leichten britischen Akzent. Rei spürte einen leichten Anschluss an dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen. Es war wie sie war speziell auf der Suche nach ihr.

Hast du jemals einen Freund? ", Fragte ein anderes Mädchen, Yuhka. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar, dass sechs Zoll Vergangenheit ihren Schultern war. Sie hat auch bräunliche Haut. Sie ist Teil Philippino. Ihre Augen waren fast schwarz.

"Nein, meine Eltern würden es nie erlauben. Das ist, warum sie die Idee kommen, diese Schule gern", antwortete Miyuki. Die Glocke läutete Signalisierung, dass das Mittagessen vorbei war. Fumina und Rei ging zurück in die Klasse, während die Mädchen weiterhin beliebt Miyuki Fragen zu stellen.

Der Rest des Tages war meistens langweilig. Rei und Fumina, Hinterkante der beliebten Mädchen, wie sie waren Miyuki bombardiert mit Fragen. Als die Schule vorbei war, das beliebte Mädchen praktisch gefolgt Miyuki Hause. Rei ging nach Hause mit Fumina. Sie waren in ihrem Haus an diesem Tag zu studieren.

"Lass mich in meine Priesterin umziehen!" Rei rief Fumina als sie den Tempel getreten. Sie eilte in ihr Zimmer und wurde verändert. Als sie zurückkam fand sie Fumina auf dem Boden liegend bewusstlos.

"O mein Gott, Fumina!" Rei schrie. Sie kniete neben ihr bester Freund versucht, herauszufinden, was mit ihr falsch war. Sie packte den Communicator und rief die anderen. Sie erzählte ihnen, ihr so bald wie möglich kommen.

Rei Fumina überprüft den Puls. Es war ohnmächtig, aber es gab noch einen Puls. Sie atmete noch. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. In kürzester Zeit alle anderen Senshi rannte durch die Tür. Als sie sah, Fumina auf dem Boden, sie sofort kniete nieder, um Rei in irgendeiner Weise sie helfen könnten.

"Sie hat einen Puls, und sie atmet noch", teilte ihnen mit Rei. "Ich ging zu erhalten, verändert zu gehen. Als ich zurückkam, sah ich sie so. Ich habe nichts gehört. Kein Schrei, kein Kampf, kein Kampf, nichts."

Die anderen versuchten alles, was sie, um herauszufinden, was falsch war könnten. Am Ende, sagte Luna, dass sie im Tempel zu bleiben und sehen, ob sie es herausfinden konnten.

Rei hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Vorfall etwas mit dem Feind zu tun hatte. Sie war froh, dass Luna war bleibe hier. Sie wußte alles über Mond Legenden Vergangenheit Feinde, im Grunde alles, was mit früheren Leben die Senshi's zu tun hatte.

In dieser Nacht hatte Rei einige Mühe zu schlafen. Sie stand auf, um die Brände zu gehen konsultieren. Sie rutschte leise die Tür öffnen, nur für den Fall Luna schlief. Sie war. Rei saßen um das Feuer und begann, sangen leise, wie um nicht aufwachen Luna up.

Wer ist dieser neue Feind, und was sind sie bis zu, dachte Rei, um das Feuer. Ein Bild in ihrem Kopf gebildet. Es war ein Bild von zwölf glänzenden Edelsteinen saß auf einem goldenen Kissen. Ihre kleine Vision endete.

"Na, das macht keinen Sinn habe," murmelte Rei.

"Was hat keinen Sinn?" fragte eine Stimme hinter Rei. Sie drehte sich langsam in Richtung der Stimme. Als sie vor der Person, konnte sie sehen, dass es ein Sailor Senshi war. Aber ihr fuku war anders. Der Rock bis zu den Knien verlängert, und es hatte lange Ärmel, dass der Stoff durchschauen gemacht wurden. Der Bug war immer noch das gleiche, nur gab es keinen einzigen auf ihren Rock. Diese Senshi's Rock und weiße Ärmel waren, und ihr Bogen war hellblau. Ihr choker war hellblau und hatte ein Diamant drauf. Statt der Handschuhe trug sie Stulpen. Sie waren weiß und hatte einen dünnen blauen Streifen an der Spitze. Ihre Tiara hatte auch ein Diamant drauf. Ihr Haar war weiß und es war in einem langen Zopf. Ihre Augen leuchteten wie ein Diamant.

"Wer bist du," Rei dem Fremden flüsterte.

"Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden fragen," sagte der Fremde. "Ich bin Sailor Diamond. Soldier of Ruhe und Gelassenheit, ich bin hier, um Ihre Gem Crystal nehmen."

"Was ist ein Kristall Gem?" Rei fragte sie und hielt ihr Communicator hinter ihrem Rücken und lässt sie zu hören, das Gespräch, das von den anderen zu hören ist.

"Ein Juwel Crystal eine besondere birthstone, dass durch die Senshi, dass in diesem Monat geboren ist, durchgeführt wird", erklärt Diamond Sailor. "Sehen Sie, ich brauche deine Gem Crystal, um meine volle Macht zurückzugewinnen. Ich war einmal eine sehr starke Senshi. Aber ich im Krieg verloren und war ergriffen, zusammen mit den anderen Gem Senshi, durch unser Herrscher. Sie erzählte uns, dass wenn wir die Gem Kristalle sammeln konnte, würden wir wieder unsere Kräfte. "

Wenn Diamond mit ihrer Rede fertig war, hörte Rei Ami flüstern sie, dass sie auf ihrem Weg sein. Sie entschied sich zu verwandeln, und die Befreiung von diesem Feind.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Red lichtdurchfluteten Raum. In Rei Platz stand Sailor Mars.

"Ich bin Sailor Mars. Soldier of Wisdom and Fire! Und ich werde dich bestrafen!" Mars stellt sich vor und versuchte, bis die anderen stall dort ankam.

"Oh, ich werde dich strafen", murmelte Diamond. "Inferno Whirlpool!"

Ein Strudel von Feuer raste in Richtung Mars. Sie wich sie, kurz bevor er in die Mauer einschlug.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Der Angriff traf Diamond rechts auf. Sie war aus, klopfte aber Rei wusste, dass würde nicht sehr lange dauern. Sie nutzte die Zeit, um aufzuwachen Luna, der überraschenderweise noch schlief. Wenn Luna wach war, erzählte ihr Rei laufen zu lassen und Usagi finden und bekommen sie hier so schnell wie möglich. Ein paar Minuten nach Luna links, begann Diamond kommenden herum.

"Ich werde auf jeden Fall tun, es dieses Mal," Diamond, um ihr Selbstbewußtsein murmelte. "Inferno Whirlpool!" Dieses Mal wurde der Angriff stärker, so Mars konnte ausweichen. Er schlug sie, und sie fiel zu Boden. Sie konnte nicht aufstehen, weil sie so schwach fühlte.

"Zeit für mich zu deinen Gem Crystal nehmen!" Diamond schrie vor Erregung. "Gem Extract!" Diamond's Hand war in Richtung Rei Brust erweitert. Rei spürte etwas versuchen, aus ihrem Körper zu bekommen. Sie versuchte, halten es nach zwanzig Sekunden von geistig kämpfen mit ihren Kristall auf, stellte sich aber heraus. Sie fiel zurück auf den Boden bewusstlos. Ihre Transformation stockte. Sie war auf halbem Weg Mars, auf halbem Weg Rei. Ihr fuku zu Bändern verändert und nach ein paar Sekunden, änderte sie zurück zur Rei. Ein Diamant schwamm in Richtung Diamond's Hand. Sie nahm ihn und jubelten für sich selbst für ihre Leistung. "Alles was ich jetzt tun müssen ist, geben diesem Diamond, Lady Bloodstone."

"Du wirst kein solches tun, nicht so etwas mit Rei's Diamond!" Ein ausgesprochen zu Diamond schrie. Sie drehte sich um zu sehen, wer es war. An der Tür war Eternal Sailor Moon. "Wie kannst du es wagen nehmen Rei kostbaren Diamanten. Jener Stein erlaubt es ihr zu leben und bewegen sich durch das Leben. Ich habe genug von euch und euren bösen hatte. Ich bin der Soldat von Frieden und Gerechtigkeit. Pretty Soldier Senshi Sailor Moon und ich werde zu bestrafen Sie. "

"Wir sind hier, um dich zu bestrafen, auch", sagte eine Stimme hinter Sailor Moon. Sie trat beiseite, um acht anderen Senshi offenbaren.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" sagte Sailor Merkur. Ein Strom von Wasser ging Diamond Strait. Sie fiel gegen die Wand und den Diamanten aus der Hand rutschte und landete auf dem Boden.

"That's it! Ai, aufstehen!" Diamond schrie. Augenblicklich Fumina wer war noch auf dem Boden liegend in eine youma, die wie Stier mit Hörnern Diamanten sah sich bewusstlos.

"Du warst derjenige, der Fumina angegriffen!" Hotaru rief.

"Ja, ich möchte eine youma nur im Fall, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten geriet gehabt haben", erklärt Diamond, als sie bückte sich der Diamant. In dieser zweiten, verschwand sie.

"Sie kam mit Rei's Diamond!" schrie Makoto mit pelzigen.

"Ich denke, wir sollten auf dem youma jetzt konzentrieren. Wir können mit Rei später beschäftigen," Ami rief. "Sailor Moon, mach dein Ding!"

"Richtig," Sailor Moon beantwortet. "Starlight Honeymoon Kiss-Therapie!" Der Angriff traf die youma. Es begann zu schrumpfen zurück in Fumina. Sie war immer noch bewußtlos. Michiru zog Fumina die Gästezimmer so, als sie aufwachte, würde sie nicht alle Schäden, die in den Raum gestellt wurde. Jeder destransformed. Usagi kniete neben bewusstlosen Körper Rei's.

"Ami, was haben sie mit ihr?" Usagi fragte.

"Gemessen an ihren Verletzungen, ich werde bleiben sie noch lebt. She's just in dieser Zeit stecken. Birthstone Ohne sie kann sie nicht altern." Ami erklärt.

"Wenn sie nicht altern kann, würde sie nicht noch in der Lage sich zu bewegen?" Usagi fragte.

"Lassen Sie mich anders formulieren. Sie kann es nicht ändern. Ihre Zähne kann nicht weißer, kann das Haar nicht mehr zu bekommen. Ihr Körper nicht ändern kann. Um sicherzustellen, dass sich nichts ändert, gefror ihr Körper ihre Energie. Es kann ' t machen sie zu bewegen. Sie kann es nicht machen es zu bewegen. Ich glaube, ich könnte mit ihr zu kommunizieren, wenn ich die richtige Ausrüstung zu erhalten ", erklärte sie einmal. "Luna, werden Sie mir helfen, die Forschung? Ich möchte herausfinden, wer diese Sailor Diamond ist."

"Klar will ich euch helfen, Ami", antwortete Luna. Sie sprang auf Ami's Schulter, als sie ins Büro ging. Die anderen blieben sitzen und starrte das Mädchen, das nie alt. Zumindest solange, bis sie sie bekam Gem Crystal zurück.

**Es tut mir leid Ich tötete der Rei, aber ich habe ein habbit der Tötung meiner Lieblingsfiguren. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Wenn Sie nicht tun, mein schlechtes LKE habbit, würde ich Ihnen raten, lesen zu stoppen. Nur, damit Sie wissen, ich gehe nur zu töten drei Zeichen. Rei ist einer der drei, wenn das macht Sie sich besser fühlen.**

**Bitte Reveiw, und danke fürs Lesen!**

**Bell Geist**


End file.
